Di Ujung Pelangi
by fulmoon
Summary: Ketika semua tampak hitam putih dalam hidupku, kau hadir membawakan pelangi itu dan membuat segalanya kembali berwarna.


**Di Ujung Pelangi**

**Disclaimer: Naruto tetap punya Om Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam doang**

**Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, dll**

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Author: Fullmoon**

**Genre: Hurt, Angst**

**Moshi moshi...! Cerita ini sebenarnya udah lama saya tulis buat tugas sekolah tapi dengan chara yang lain (bukan NaruHina), tapi nggak jadi dikumpulin, jadi saya ganti aja chara-nya pakai NaruHina, jadi kalau ada chara lain yang masuk mohon dimaklumi soalnya mungkin editingnya kurang teliti. Jadi mohon reviewnya yaa...**

Happy reading minna...

Hinata's POV

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menekan rasa sakit yang menyesaki dadaku. Rasa yang terlalu sering kurasakan. Aku memalingkan lagi pandanganku ke jalan, berjalan dengan gontai bak pucuk dedaunan tertiup angin. Rumah di ujung jalan sana terasa begitu jauh dari jangkauanku saat ini, meskipun jalan setapak ini hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi mencapai ujung.

Langit yang menaungiku masih mendung bekas hujan tadi siang. Seragam putih abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhku bahkan belum kering meski sudah cukup lama tertiup angin. Di langit sebelah barat sana membentang segaris pelangi yang sempat membuatku menghentikan langkah saat tak sengaja melihatnya. Saat itulah rasa sakit yang sama sejak 12 tahun lalu menyeruak dalam dadaku. Mengisi setiap ruang-ruang dalam diriku yang telah lama kosong dan hampa.

"AWAS!" Spontan aku menoleh ke arah teriakan itu berasal dan melihat sebuah bola basket sedang melesat ke arahku. Tanganku reflek membentuk pertahanan dan berhasil mematahkan serangan mendadak itu.

Bola jatuh menggelinding di kakiku. Seorang anak laki-laki berkulit tan berlari ke arahku. Ia mengambil bola itu lalu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya yang tak berdosa padaku.

"Maaf ya." Ucapnya kemudian. Suaranya cempreng dan sedikit parau. Ia mengucapkan maaf tanpa sedikitpun ada nada menyesal dalam suaranya. Dalam suara itu aku hanya menemukan kegembiraan.

Aku tak menjawab maafnya. Hanya menatapnya dingin dan aku berlalu meninggalkannya bersama bola bodohnya. Bisa kulihat dari sudut mataku ia mencibir dan menggumamkan sesuatu, "Sombong!"

"Apa kau bilang?" sergahku kemudian yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Aku berbalik arah karena telingaku tak sengaja menangkap kata-kata yang digumamkannya.

"Oh?... Aaa... Ini sepatuku bolong. Sepertinya sudah minta diganti. Hehehe..." jawabnya tergagap-gagap dan tak lupa cengiran lebarnya. Aku menatapnya lagi. Kali ini lebih dingin. Aku yakin dia akan mati beku dalam tatapanku jika aku menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Aku tak suka diusik, apalagi oleh orang yang tak aku kenal. Tapi aku merasa sudah membuang waktuku terlalu banyak dengan lelaki aneh ini. Aku memutuskan berbalik badan dan melanjutkan langkahku.

Keesokan harinya, di sore yang sama aku berjalan di jalan yang sama pula. Langit masih menyisakan mendung semalam, tapi belum ada hujan sejak pagi. Aku berjalan pelan melintasi jalan setapak. Lalu aku merasakan pipiku basah. Aku mendongak ke langit yang semakin gelap. Kurasakan makin banyak titik air yang jatuh menyentuh wajahku. Gerimis mulai turun. Aku mempercepat langkah menuju rumahku di ujung jalan sana. Tapi sia-sia saja. Hujan ternyata lebih cepat pergerakannya dari langkahku. Gerimis itu berubah semakin deras dan mengguyurku tak kenal ampun.

Aku melintasi lapangan basket di sisi kiri jalan setapak itu. Di sana ada deretan bangku yang sudah tua dan tak terawat dengan atap yang menaunginya. Aku melangkah ke sana dengan setengah berlari. Bangku itu dengan atapnya cukup untuk menjaga tubuhku tetap kering. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai hujan berhenti.

Tapi tak lama setelah aku duduk, aku mendengar suara cipratan air, lalu tiba-tiba aku mengenal suara itu sebagai suara langkah kaki seseorang. Dari sisi kiri lapangan aku melihat sekelebat bayangan menerobos hujan. Berlari sambil membawa sebuah... bola! Dia yang kemarin! Apa yang dilakukannya di tengah hujan dengan bola basket dalam pelukannya? Ia menuju ke sini. Ke lapangan ini.

Tanpa kusadari aku terus memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Penasaran dengan setiap langkahnya. Tunggu dulu! Dia tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak begitu gembira. Apa yang membuatnya begitu gembira saat tubuhnya diguyur air hujan? Ia memantulkan bolanya ke lapangan, berlarian ke sana kemari mengejar bolanya yang terlepas dari pegangan dan sesekali mencoba memasukkan bola itu dalam ring. Tapi gagal. Permainan basketnya sangat buruk. Tapi raut gembira di wajahnya bahkan tak sedikitpun pudar.

"Hai!" sapanya ringan. Suaranya agak pecah bersama derai hujan. Lalu ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan wajah ragu-ragu, mencoba bertanya padanya. Ia mengangguk sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar khas dirinya, lalu berlari ke arahku.

"Yang kemarin kan?" tanya lelaki itu ketika dia tiba di hadapanku.

"Iya." jawabku singkat.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Tak ada larangan tertulis.", jawabku acuh.

"Mungkin ada larangan lisan." balasnya sambil melirikku. Tapi akhirnya ia duduk juga sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya.

Hening menyergap dalam suasana. Hujan yang mengguyur tak kunjung berhenti dan aku tak ingin berlama-lama dengan orang asing, apalagi yang hampir membunuhku dengan bola basketnya. Aku harus segera memutuskan akan tetap menunggu atau pulang dan basah kuyup. Saat batinku tengah bergelut dengan dua keputusan sulit itu, telingaku menangkap suara cerianya memecah keheningan di antara kami.

"Namamu siapa?" ia bertanya dengan nada ceria dan bersahabat.

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?" aku balik bertanya dengan nada ketus tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan pertanyaannya. Aku tak suka diusik oleh orang asing.

"Ingin tahu saja.", jawabnya ringan. Aku mengacuhkannya lagi. Mencoba mengalihakan perhatianku pada air hujan yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda. Tapi keheningan kembali menyergap kami dan ternyata itu lebih mengusikku. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Hinata." jawabku singkat.

"Hah?", ia bertanya dengan tampang bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa secepat itu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri!

"Namaku Jingga!" jelasku kemudian. Tampaknya aku mulai menyadari kalau lawan bicaraku ini memiliki pemikiran yang tidak sinkron dengan otak manusia normal.

"Ooooh... Namaku Naruto." katanya, membalas perkenalanku.

"Cocok sekali dengan orangnya. Berpotensi membunuh.", ucapku ketus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak ingat kemarin kau hampir membunuhku dengan bola basket itu?" kataku seraya menunjuk bola basket di sampingnya itu.

"Hehehe. Aku kan sudah minta maaf." katanya dengan tampang tak berdosa dan tak lupa cengiran khasnya. Bahkan dia tak menanyakan keadaanku untuk basa-basi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ia bertanya lagi padaku.

"Berteduh." jawabku acuh. "Kau?" aku balik bertanya.

"Main basket." jawabnya. Kali ini jawabannya singkat. Aku jadi penasaran apa orang ini mau mencoba bersikap acuh juga padaku.

"Hujan-hujan begini? Apa bisa?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini kesannya jadi terbalik. Aku jadi si cerewet dan dia si pendiam.

"Tidak tahu. Makanya tadi kucoba." ia menjawab pertanyaanku lagi-lagi dengan jawaban singkat. Tapi jawabannya terus mengundang rasa penasaranku sampai ke titik terdalam dan akhirnya aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Dan hasilnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tidak bisa." jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa tidak browsing internet saja? Tak perlu repot hujan-hujanan seperti ini. Lebih praktis juga." kataku memberi saran.

"Kalau ada yang lebih asyik kenapa harus memilih yang lebih praktis." ia menimpali ucapanku. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Aku terdiam. Lelaki bernama Naruto itu juga tak memberikan tanda-tanda akan memulai pembicaraan lagi. Satu kesimpulan yang kuambil dari percakapan kami, lelaki ini memang memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda dari manusia normal.

"Di dalam sini..." tiba-tiba suaranya kembali memecah keheningan. Ia menunjuk kepalanya. Aku tertarik untuk menyimak apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. "ada sesuatu yang mengerikan." lanjutnya. Ia terdiam kembali. Memandangku, lalu tersenyum ceria menampakkan cengirannya sambil mengatakan itu. "Di dalam kepalaku ini ada sel kanker yang sedang berusaha mengambil alih otakku. Kadang kepalaku serasa mau pecah. Aku tau aku tidak punya waktu yang lama lagi, makanya aku mau mencoba segala hal, merasakan sensasinya, daripada mencari tahu lewat cara praktis." jelasnya. Ia mengucapkan setiap kata dengan nada riang seolah penyakit berbahaya itu adalah teman baginya atau sesuatu yang ia sambut kedatangannya.

Sekali lagi aku terperangah. Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia seperti ini. Naruto memiliki kadar hormon tegar yang overdosis. Dia bahkan tak sedikitpun mengurangi lebar senyumnya ketika bercerita kepadaku. Matanya benar-benar tulus saat tersenyum. Dan... dia cukup manis saat tersenyum.

"Aku juga mau coba." ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku terbawa oleh suasana yang diciptakan Naruto. Aku meraih bola basket di sampingnya dan berlari menerobos hujan. Berdiri di tengah lapangan memantul-mantulkan bola pada genangan air. Lalu aku mencoba menembak ke dalam ring dan gagal.

"Seru kan?" ucapnya penuh kemenangan. Suaranya semakin samar di tengah guyuran hujan. Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi sangat mengenali suara ceria itu. Suara itu mendarat di gendang telingaku dengan mulus tanpa sedikitpun terusik suara hujan.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan kata-katanya. Sampai hujan reda sore itu kami bermain di tengah lapangan. Ada perasaan ringan yang menyertai langkahku saat itu, bahkan sampai terbawa ke rumah. Aku bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa. Tapi sore itu, aku tertawa lagi di tengah hujan, bersama Naruto, lelaki ajaib yang baru kukenal.

Sejak sore perkenalan di tengah hujan itu aku tak pernah absen berhenti di depan lapangan basket. Naruto selalu ada di sana, dengan bola basket orange kesayangannya. Bermain sendiri dan tampak sangat menikmati. Aku belum pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan orang lain selain nenek. Aura kegembiraan yang dihadirkan Naruto entah bagaimana caranya menarikku untuk ikut tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Hinata! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu dari tadi." gerutu Naruto segera setelah aku menginjakkan kaki di lapangan sore itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dengan perasaanku. Ada debaran aneh yang terasa seperti menabuh dadaku, diiringi dengan rasa bahagia yang sulit kujelaskan.

"Mm... Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku gugup. Naruto menarik tanganku dan segera menyeretku ke tengah lapangan. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Bahkan debaran dalam dadaku semakin kuat. Aku takut sekarang Naruto dapat mendengar bunyi jantungku.

Naruto duduk bersila di tengah lapangan menghadap ke arah selatan dan menunjuk langit mendung di sana. Aku mengikuti arah jemari panjang yang indah itu menunjuk, dan di sisi selatan sana aku melihat pelangi melintasi langit. Dadaku langsung terasa sesak kembali. Entah kemana hilangnya perasaan yang tadi sempat kurasakan saat Naruto memegang tanganku. Perasaan itu digantikan lagi oleh rasa sakit yang akrab denganku. Aku tercenung sesaat, kemudian menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hal yang biasa kulakukan untuk menekan rasa sakit ini.

"Aku pulang saja." ucapku dingin. Lalu memutar tubuhku dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tangaku.

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu keheranan.

Aku menarik napas sekali lagi. Lebih dalam lagi. Lalu aku melakukannya semakin cepat dan itu membuatku merasa sakit sekali. Aku tak pernah tahu bernapas bisa sesakit ini. Aku benci ditanya kenapa karena aku tak akan pernah sanggup menjawabnya. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Mataku mulai basah dan tanpa kusadari bulir-bulir bening yang menggantung di pelupuk mataku itu telah menjelma menjadi air mata yang jatuh perlahan ke pipiku.

Aku terisak dan itu segera menyadarkan Naruto kalau aku sedang menangis.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto lembut. Ia berdiri di hadapanku. Menatapku dalam-dalam dengan sinar mata yang bingung.

"Aku... benci pelangi." jawabku sambil menahan isak tangis. Naruto menelan ludah. Baru kali ini aku melihat raut wajahnya yang selalu ceria berubah menjadi begitu sedih.

"Kenapa?" ia bertanya lagi dengan suara yang tak kalah lembut. Bahkan lirih.

"Jangan... jangan tanya kenapa." pintaku sambil tersedu. Saat itulah aku merasakan Naruto menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Ia mendekapku sangat erat seolah ingin melindungiku dari apapun yang bisa menyakitiku. Pelukan itu hangat. Wangi tubuh Naruto menyeruak dalam udara yang kuhirup. Menenangkanku. Aku menangis dalam pelukan Naruto sampai aku lelah. Ini juga kali pertama aku menangis lagi setelah hari itu. Dan entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman menumpahkan segalanya pada Naruto.

Kami sama-sama bersandar di tiang ring basket. Saling membelakangi. Aku mulai bisa bernapas dengan tenang kembali. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam lagi.

"Dulu, waktu aku kecil saat aku belum pernah melihat pelangi, ibuku selalu bilang, di ujung pelangi itu ada 7 malaikat yang akan mengabulkan permohonan anak-anak baik. Aku jadi ingin melihat pelangi. Tapi suatu sore setelah hujan pelangi tidak muncul dan aku menangis. Ibu bilang kalau mau melihat pelangi aku tak boleh menangis. Maka aku tak pernah menangis lagi. Sampai hari itu, ketika ibuku meninggal dan dimakamkan aku juga tidak menangis, itu semua agar aku bisa melihat pelangi. Aku ingin ke ujung pelangi untuk bertemu malaikat dan memohon pada mereka untuk menghidupkan ibu lagi. Pada hari pemakaman itulah aku melihat pelangi. Waktu itu umurku baru 5 tahun. Aku kegirangan ketika melihat pelangi dan mengejarnya agar bisa tiba di ujungnya. Tapi sampai aku kelelahan, pelangi itu tidak terjangkau juga. Aku bertanya dengan nenek, kenapa aku tidak bisa sampai ke ujung pelangi, tapi nenek malah menangis. Akhirnya setelah aku besar, aku tahu semua itu cuma dongeng khayalan dan saat aku tahu itu aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengurung diri di kamar satu minggu. Semenjak itu aku benci pelangi. Rasanya sakit ketika aku harus melihat pelangi itu lagi. Sesakit saat aku dipaksa menyadari kalau ibu tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku benci ketika harus ingat semua rasa sakit itu." jelasku panjang lebar. Hening. Aku tak mendengar suara apapun dari Naruto.

Tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di hadapanku. Menatapku lekat-lekat. Membawaku tenggelam dalam dua mata sapphirenya yang bulat dan teduh. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut. Senyum itu begitu hangat sampai aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya menyebar dalam dadaku yang sesak. Sekali lagi lelaki ini berhasil membuatku merasa tenang saat berada di dekatnya.

"Hinata, kau mau melihat ujung pelangi?" tanya Naruto tanpa melepas senyumnya.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku sudah lelah hidup dalam dongeng. Ujung pelangi itu tidak ada." ucapku sedih. Ucapan itu seolah lebih untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Aku bisa membawamu ke sana." kata Naruto menawarkan diri. Dia tidak memperhatikan ucapanku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kesal dengan tawarannya. Aku tak suka ada yang membangkitkan ingatanku tentang semua itu. Aku benci! Dia baru saja tahu aku sangat membenci ingatan itu dan sekarang dia ingin membangkitkannya lagi. Tahukah dia perasaanku sangat sakit ketika harus menceritakan semuanya? Bahkan aku belum melupakan rasa sakit itu saat melihat pelangi dan aku tak berminat menambah rasa sakit itu dengan kebohongan baru mengenai hal yang sama.

"Hentikan Naruto! Aku tak mau percaya itu lagi." kataku menegaskan padanya.

"Apa salahnya? Kau akan percaya kalau aku bisa menunjukkan buktinya kan?", tantang Naruto.

"Naruto cukup! Ujung pelangi itu tidak ada dan aku tak percaya! Aku tak percaya!" tegasku sekali lagi dalam suara yang penuh amarah.

Naruto terkesiap. Ia mundur selangkah saat aku berdiri dan beranjak dari sana. Tapi lagi-lagi saat aku melangkah, ia menarik tanganku.

"Lepaskan!" sergahku.

"Ada Hinata. Ujung pelangi itu ada. Dan aku akan membawamu ke sana. Aku janji." ujar Naruto yakin. Aku menarik paksa tanganku dari genggamannya. Tapi Naruto melepaskannya dengan lembut. Ujung jari kami bersentuhan dan aku merasakan sengatan aneh di kulitku yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Aku terdiam sesaat ketika merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Tapi kemudian aku melangkah cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu.

Malamnya, perasaan aneh yang menyengat kulitku tadi sore masih terus terasa. Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, masih berusaha mengabaikannya. Aku bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana cara menerjemahkan perasaan ini dalam kata-kata. Ini sangat asing bagiku. Rasanya seperti rasa sayangku pada nenek, tapi ada yang lebih dari itu. Naruto kadang membuatku lupa cara bernapas, atau mempercepat denyut jantungku dua kali lipat. Kadang aku juga merasa kesal saat dia menceritakan beberapa teman perempuannya. Lalu aku juga selalu ingin cepat-cepat melihatnya ketika aku berpisah dengannya. Naruto membuatku lebih banyak merasakan jenis-jenis emosi yang asing. Dia membuat segalanya lebih berwarna.

Tok! Tok!

Ada seseorang melempar batu di jendela kamarku. Siapa yang iseng malam-malam begini? Kulihat jam dinding sudah hampir pukul 11 malam. Lemparan batu itu tak juga berhenti. Membuatku penasaran melihat siapa orang yang mengganggu kerisihanku malam ini. Aku sudah cukup risih dengan segala pikiran tentang Naruto yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata. Aku tak ingin diganggu lagi!

Aku beranjak dari kasurku yang nyaman, membuka tirai jendela untuk melihat siapa orang iseng yang membuatku kesal itu. Aku terkesiap ketika mendapati sosok Naruto berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Menggenggam kerikil kecil yang dia gunakan untuk melempari jendela kamarku. Seulas senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika melihatku menyibakkan tirai jendela. Tangannya melambai kepadaku, mengisyaratkan agar aku keluar menemuinya.

Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku untuk menghampirinya ketika sejenak kemudian otakku memutar ulang kejadian tadi sore. Rasa kesal itu kembali menghampiriku dan berhasil mempengaruhiku untuk membatalkan niatku. Aku kembali merebahkan diri ke kasur dan membiarkan Naruto di luar sana. Sampai kapan ia akan menungguku? Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan pergi.

Aku mendengar bunyi gemuruh di luar sana. Kali ini aku tahu itu bukan suara kerikil. Petir sedang meramaikan panggung langit yang kelam malam ini. Tapi bunyi kerikil itu tak juga berhenti sampai aku mendengar suara rintik di atap rumahku. Semakin lama semakin deras dan hujanpun turun. Suara kerikil itu mulai samar terdengar dan setelah beberapa menit, suaranya lenyap. Sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mata dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melonggarkan otot-otot kepalaku yang tegang karena terlalu banyak berpikir. Tapi ada yang salah. Aku membetulkan posisi bantalku, lalu membalikkan tubuhku, tapi tetap saja sepertinya masih ada yang mengganjal di kepalaku. Kenapa ada Naruto di sana? Dia berlarian dalam kepalaku, membuatku pusing. Aku membuka mataku lagi, mencoba mengusirnya dari otakku dan kembali memejamkan mata. Tapi saat kedua kelopak mataku merapat, dia datang lagi. Kali ini dia tersenyum, lalu semakin banyak, aku membuka mata lagi. Ya Tuhan, orang itu membuatku gila!

Akhirnya aku duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Menatap tirai jendela yang membatasi penglihatanku dengan keadaan di luar sana. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan bersalah menyelinap di hatiku. Aku jadi agak resah memikirkan Naruto. Lalu entah apa yang menggerakkanku hingga sekarang telah berdiri di depan jendela. Aku hendak menyibak tirai itu, tapi ragu. Aku lepaskan lagi peganganku pada tirai itu. Tapi kembali rasa bersalah itu menggangguku, mengganjal di dadaku.

Dalam pergolakan batin itu, tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak cepat dan menyibak tirai yang ada di depan wajahku. Dadaku terasa semakin perih ketika kudapati sosok Naruto masih berdiri di luar sana. Ia bersandar di tiang lampu, meringkuk kedinginan. Saat ia menyadari aku ada di balik jendela, sedang memperhatikannya, sebuah cengiran lebar kembali mengembang di bibirnya yang mulai membiru, ia sangat kedinginan. Tapi senyum yang ia persembahkan masih senyum yang sama, begitu hangat dan ceria. Hatiku terhenyak melihat betapa tegar sosok itu menungguku. Betapa ia percaya pada sesuatu yang bahkan tak pasti akhirnya.

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri. Tubuhku terasa mati dalam rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa ini. Hanya karena seorang Naruto yang berdiri menungguku di bawah hujan, aku bisa merasa sesakit ini. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat ibuku pergi. Aku hanya dapat merasakan hangat di pipiku. Air mata itu entah bagaimana caranya mengalir di sana tanpa sanggup kucegah. Bahkan aku tak sanggup menyadarinya ketika jatuh ke pipiku.

Aku berlari keluar menerobos hujan. Waktu terasa melambat ketika aku ingin cepat-cepat tiba di sisinya. Langkahku bahkan terasa berat. Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto ketika aku berhasil menjangkaunya. Aku memeluknya sangat erat. Sangat tak ingin kulepaskan. Ia membalas pelukanku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menggigil sampai bergetar. Tapi yang kurasakan justru kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang menjalar di kulitku mengalahkan dinginnya titik-titik air hujan yang berjatuhan.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Baka! Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" ucapku seketika dalam isak tangis yang tertahan. Aku masih enggan melepaskan pelukanku. Masih ingin menikmati kehangatannya.

"Aku mau mengajakmu melihat sesuatu." kata Naruto tetap dengan nada cerianya. Tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suaranya bergetar.

"Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Karena aku takut tak akan ada besok lagi." ucapnya berat. "Lagipula kita harus melihat itu malam hari, biar lebih indah. Biarpun sekarang hujan." ucapnya lagi. Kali ini nada ceria kembali dalam suaranya.

"Tapi mau melihat apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ayo ikut!" ajak Naruto. Ia menggandeng tanganku sambil berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang becek. Kami berlari menuju ke arah lapangan basket.

Ketika kami tiba di sana, yang tampak di mataku hanya gelap. Semua gelap. Naruto menuntun langkahku menuju bangku penonton. Lalu tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku panik berada sendirian di tengah kegelapan itu.

"Naruto... Naruto kau dimana?" aku memanggilnya panik. "Naruto...!" panggilku lagi. tapi tak ada jawaban. "Naruto ini tidak lucu! Naruto! Cepat kemari!" aku mulai berteriak kesal. Tapi lagi-lagi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Lihat ke depan!" teriak Naruto entah dari arah mana. Aku memusatkan pandanganku ke depan dan tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya terpancar di antara kegelapan yang mengepungku.

Aku terkesiap melihatnya. Cahaya itu... indah. Cahaya itu adalah tujuh warna yang sangat lekat dalam ingatanku. Itu cahaya pelangi. Pelangi yang sangat dekat dan bisa kujangkau. Pelangi yang tak akan menjauh saat aku mencoba mengejarnya. Pelangi yang mungkin saja memiliki ujung, dan di sana ada 7 malaikat. Itu adalah pelangi pertama yang tidak kehilangan cahayanya meski gelap menguasai dimensi waktu. Itu adalah pelangi pertama dalam malamku.

Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang terus menggelayutiku selama 12 tahun ini mencuat kembali ke permukaan. Tapi sekarang rasa sakit itu tidak sendirian. Ada perasaan yang lain. Rasa yang juga sangat asing yang turut mengisi ruang-ruang hampa di dadaku sekarang. Tapi itu tidak menyesakkan. Rasa itu menyenangkan. Semua perasaan itu campur aduk menguasaiku. Menenggelamkan logikaku dalam euforia emosi yang menciptakan anomali dalam hatiku. Sesaat aku kehilangan diriku. Aku seperti lenyap tersapu angin. Tapi suara yang ceria itu menyeretku dari alam pikiran yang antah berantah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Cantik kan?" ucapnya kagum. Naruto telah berdiri di sampingku.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya lirih. Aku telah berusaha menciptakan suara yang bulat tapi entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

"Ssstt! Jangan sekarang Hinata. Ikut aku!" Naruto meraih tanganku dan kembali membimbingku mendekati cahaya itu. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku menegang. Ada perasaan enggan ketika aku mulai melangkah. Aku takut pelangi itu menjauh lagi. Sama seperti dulu. Tapi Naruto tiba-tiba mempererat pegangannya. Saat itulah aku merasakan kayakinan yang begitu melimpah mengalir dalam diriku.

Naruto membawaku mengitari pelangi itu dalam guyuran hujan. Hening. Tanpa suara. Ia menarik lembut tanganku, meletakannya di atas cahaya pelangi itu. Aku menggigit bibirku yang bergetar. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa menyentuh pelangi. Naruto lalu membawaku lagi sampai ke ujung lapangan. Di sana ada meja-meja yang berderet rapi. Lalu masing-masing di ujung cahaya itu ada boneka-boneka yang memakai baju sesuai warna cahayanya masing-masing.

"Ujung... pelangi..." bisikku lirih.

"Aku sudah berjanji kan?" ucap Naruto lembut.

Aku tak mampu mengucapkan apapun lagi. Aku memeluk Naruto dalam hujan dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar beradu dengan bunyi hujan. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. Membalas pelukanku. Lalu aku merasakan kecupan lembut di antara helaian rambutku yang basah.

"Sekarang kau percaya kan ujung pelangi itu ada?" bisik Naruto. Suaranya begitu lembut menyentuh tulang-tulang pendengaranku. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam dekapannya. Masih tak mampu meredakan tangisku.

"Hei, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis." ia membujukku. Suaranya selembut bisikan angin.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari dekapannya. Naruto menatapku dengan sepasang mata sapphire-nya yang dalam. Tatapannya tepat menghunjam di kedua manik mataku. Membuatku tenggelam dalam mata itu. Lalu tangannya yang dingin menyapu air mataku dengan sangat lembut, seperti sedang menyentuh gelembung. Ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang hangat seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih..." bisikku lirih.

Aku kembali memalingkan pandanganku pada pelangi itu. Naruto pasti menghabiskan sisa sorenya tadi untuk membuat semua ini. Ada lampu sorot di ujung sana. Cahayanya putih jernih, kemudian cermin besar yang berdiri tegak. Entah bagaimana caranya dia berhasil menciptakan pantulan cahaya yang sempurna ini sehingga menghasilkan pelangi. Lalu mataku kembali terpaku pada ujung-ujung pelangi itu. Pada boneka-boneka yang berdiri di masing-masing ujung, sangat cantik. Persis seperti malaikat. Tapi ada satu warna yang di ujungnya tidak ada boneka.

"Kenapa di sana tidak ada malaikat?" tanyaku pada Naruto. Aku menunjuk tempat di belakang warna itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu membawaku berjalan ke sana. Menyuruhku berdiri tepat di belakang warna itu.

"Sekarang ada kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum puas. Aku memutar kepalaku karena aku berdiri membelakanginya. Aku menatapnya heran. Menuntut pejelasan. Naruto membalas tatapanku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu Hinata, di ujung pelangi itu ada 7 malaikat pengabul permohonan. Tapi bukan mereka yang akan mengabulkan permohonan. Mereka akan menyampaikan setiap permohonan pada Tuhan, dan Tuhanlah yang akan mengabulkannya. Aku sering main ke ujung pelangi. Saat bertemu malaikat, aku selalu memohon kesembuhan. Tapi malaikat bilang Tuhan tak mau memberikan itu untukku. Karena lelah, akhirnya aku mengubah permohonanku. Aku hanya memohon agar diberi waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan segala hal yang aku inginkan, dan aku ingin ada seorang malaikat yang menemaniku. Lalu sore itu, Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku. Ia menurunkan seorang malaikat untuk menemaniku. Tapi karena tidak tahu dan tidak sengaja, aku hampir saja melempar malaikat itu dengan bola basket. Aku pikir malaikat itu akan marah padaku dan kembali ke pelangi, tapi ternyata esoknya aku bertemu lagi dengan malaikat itu. Ternyata nama malaikat itu Hinata. Dia adalah malaikat dari sinar ungu yang hangat dan sejuk di ujung pelangi. Meskipun sikapnya dingin, tapi dari dalam matanya yang bening aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan kehangatan." Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya. Lagi-lagi aku merasakan jantungku berdenyut terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana cara bicara. Lelaki ini begitu pandai membuat ujung lidahku lumpuh dalam kalimatnya.

Aku merasakan lengan-lengan Naruto yang dingin dan kokoh merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang. Lalu Naruto meletakkan dagunya di bahu kananku sambil membisikkan sesuatu, "Sekarang kau percaya kan ujung pelangi itu ada? Bahkan sangat dekat dengan kita. Itu ada di sini." dia mengangkat telapak tanganku kemudian meletakkannya di dadaku. "Dan kau adalah malaikat dari ujung pelangi yang diberikan Tuhan untukku."

Aku hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuhku di dada Naruto. Ingin merasakan kehangatannya lebih lama lagi di bawah hujan. Aku mengerti semuanya sekarang. Ujung pelangi itu ada. Aku percaya itu. Ujung pelangi itu ada dalam hati setiap orang. Naruto lagi-lagi membangkitkan satu perasaan yang lama tertidur dalam diriku. Rasa percaya. Dan malam ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat pelangi dari sudut pandang yang amat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Semua karena Naruto.

Sore ini aku berlari menyusuri jalan setapak, ingin segera tiba di lapangan untuk sekedar melihat senyum hangat yang sangat kurindukan. Tapi ketika tiba di sana, aku kecewa. Naruto belum datang. Aku merasa aneh, padahal biasanya Naruto sudah ada di sini sekarang, menungguku. Tapi mungkin hari ini dia terlambat dan aku yang harus menunggu. Yah, mengingat kejadian tadi malam, aku memaafkan keterlambatannya sore ini.

Aku kembali melirik jam tanganku ketika Naruto tak juga muncul. Sudah setengah jam aku duduk di sini menunggunya, kenapa Naruto belum juga datang? Aku berniat pulang dengan perasaan kecewa ketika tiba-tiba suara asing seorang wanita paruh baya mengehentikan langkahku.

"Tunggu!" panggilnya. Aku menoleh dan melihat wanita berambut merah itu berlari ke arahku. Raut wajahnya sangat sedih dan ketakutan.

"Kau Hinata kan?" tanya wanita itu ketika ia tiba di hadapanku. Napasnya tersengal ketika ia berusaha berbicara.

"Iya? Anda siapa ya?" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku ibunya Naruto. Hinata, Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Kau bisa ikut aku?" pintanya kemudian. Matanya menatapku penuh harap.

"I, iya bibi. Memangnya Naruto sekarang ada dimana?" aku bertanya kebingungan. Ia tampak enggan menjawab dan menuntunku masuk ke mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan aku diberitahu kalau Naruto ternyata masuk rumah sakit tadi pagi. Aku langsung menyadari kalau semua itu karena ulahku. Kalau saja tadi malam aku menemuinya lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba ketakutan membayangi pikiranku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku menegang dan telapak tanganku terasa dingin. Aku menekan rasa sakit dalam dadaku. Aku takut kehilangan Naruto.

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, aku nyaris kehilangan diriku saat melihat Naruto terbaring lemah. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Matanya yang ceria kini tampak sayu. Aku kehilangan kendali atas rasa sakit dalam dadaku dan tanpa sadar melepaskannya lewat air mata. Aku masuk ke ruang rawat Naruto. Duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir tempat tidur. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Mata itu tertutup rapat. Aku bisa mendengar napasnya tersengal-sengal. Naruto belum sadar sejak tadi pagi. Itulah yang kudengar dari ibunya. Tadi pagi dia pingsan dan sebelum itu dia sempat berkata ingin bertemu denganku sore ini.

Aku tak mampu lagi menahan tangisku. Dalam ruangan itu sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara isakan tangisku. Aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi. Jika ujung pelangi itu memang ada dalam hatiku, dan jika aku memang malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk lelaki ini, maka aku memohon pada Tuhan dengan segala yang kumiliki, tolong buka mata Naruto sekali lagi. Aku ingin menyampaikan semua yang belum sempat kukatakan. Aku masih ingin melihat senyum Naruto. Air mataku menetes di pipi Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sama hangatnya seperti biasa. Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Ia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan, menghapus air mataku.

Tangan yang tak berdaya itu mengusap pipiku lembut. Membuat air mataku semakin sulit berhenti. Aku membelai wajahnya tanpa sanggup mengucapkan apapun. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu keluar dari mulutku ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum begitu tegar melawan rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya itu. Naruto meraih tanganku yang membelai wajahnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Jangan menangis." lirihnya lemah.

"Naruto, kau harus kuat. Kau harus sembuh. Aku masih ingin main denganmu." aku memohon padanya dalam isakan tangis. Suaraku terdengar parau dan terputus-putus.

Tiba-tiba ibu dan ayahnya masuk. Seorang anak kecil mengikuti mereka. Kami semua mengerubungi Naruto. Ia hanya tersenyum pada kami. Senyum yang damai.

"Aku ingin melihat pelangi. Kita ke lapangan ya?" pinta Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto, kau harus..." ucapanku tak selesai karena tiba-tiba ibu Naruto menyela. Ia memegang tanganku, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Iya nak. Ayo kita melihat pelangi." ia mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

Ayah Naruto yang sangat mirip dengannya segera menurunkan tubuh Naruto yang tak berdaya dan meletakannya ke kursi roda. Aku mendorong kursi itu sampai ke mobil. Kami segera menuju lapangan basket tempat aku dan Naruto biasa bertemu. Naruto menyadarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ia begitu lemah. Aku tak melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Dalam hati aku berharap semoga sore ini ada pelangi lagi.

Aku duduk di tengah lapangan bersama Naruto, menghadap ke langit barat. Di sana aku menemukan pelangi yang membentang indah. Naruto lagi-lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. Pelangi yang tampak di mataku saat ini jadi terlihat sangat indah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat pelangi tanpa dihatui rasa sakit dari 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto. "kalau aku pergi, kau harus janji padaku kalau kau tak akan menangis lagi, ya? Karena aku tak bisa menghapus air matamu lagi." pinta Naruto. Mendengar suara napasnya yang letih saja membuatku tak mampu menahan air mata. Tapi aku mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya. Aku tak berani bersuara. Aku takut suaraku terdengar tidak baik.

"Hinata, kau lihat pelangi itu? Kau percaya kan sekarang kalau ujung pelangi itu ada?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Aku hanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan jawaban. "Sekarang aku harus pergi. Tapi aku akan menunggumu di sana Hinata. Di ujung pelangi." bisik Naruto lirih. Aku dapat merasakan dengan jelas hembusan napasnya yang mengenai kulitku mulai melemah.

"Jangan menangis Hinata. Aku menyayangimu." itu adalah bisikan terakhir yang kudengar seiring dengan deru napasnya yang lenyap. Aku semakin erat menggenggam tangannya.

Aku memejamkan mata lagi. Menekan rasa sakit atas kehilangan yang kurasakan. Naruto adalah orang pertama yang membuatku membuka mata untuk melihat pelangi. Dia yang mengajarkanku melihat keindahan pelangi. Naruto bukan hanya telah mewarnai pelangi yang selalu tampak hitam putih di mataku, tapi dia juga telah mewarnai hidupku. Dia memberiku keberanian untuk kembali membangkitkan rasa percayaku yang telah lama tertidur. Rasa kehilangan ini tak akan begitu menyakitkan jika saja aku tak pernah merasa memilikinya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Naruto. Aku sangat menyayangimu!" lirihku dalam isak tangis. Tanpa kusadari selama ini rasa itu terus tumbuh dalam hatiku. Ya, aku menyayangi Naruto entah sejak kapan. Aku menyeka air mataku. Berusaha menyekanya ketika mulai menetes lagi, dan lagi. Bahkan hingga tanganku lelah sekalipun. Aku diam di tempatku, membiarkan kepala Naruto tetap berbaring di bahuku. Setidaknya ijinkan aku seperti ini sebentar lagi dengan lelaki pertama yang sangat kusayangi.

~OWARI~

**Mohon maaf kalo fic-nya gaje dan jelek. Saya tetap nungguin review dari para readers, kalo ada kekurangan, kritik, atau saran, silakan direview, saya akan menerima dan berusaha memperbaiki ^^  
Luv -FULLMOON-**


End file.
